


365 days is a year too much

by greekgoat (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Exchange Student, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/greekgoat
Summary: Suga, a Swedish exchange student goes to Japan for a year.He always loved playing volleyball but never expected it to be his ticket to his soulmate.This year is meant to be unforgettable.A different country,A different family.And also a different love.But what happens when Suga has to return to his country and leave everything he loves to continue his old life?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 3





	1. Into the unknown

There he was. Standing in the huge airport all by himself.

He said goodbye to his family approximately 30 minutes ago, only to call his mom now and say one last goodbye. I guess this is where a new life starts and an old one ends… The 16-year-old looked at the blue airplane rolling into his gate. Today would be the day he would finally fly to Japan and meet the family he’ll stay with for the next 10 months.

Even though he had a couple of tears streaming down his face, Suga was excited. He’d take one plane to Beijing, only to take the next plane to Sendai. The silver-haired boy didn’t know much about his town. He read that it is in the mountains and that his high school’s name is Karasuno High School. 

A voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he realized that it was time to board the first plane. Suga got up and swung his volleyball rucksack over his shoulder. His phone in one hand and the ticket in the other, he approached the friendly-looking stewardess. She checked his ticket, smiled at him and wished him a good flight. Suga looked down on his boarding pass one last time and tried to remember his seat number. 19D 19D 19D. 

His eyes followed the numberings on both sides of the seats as he walked down the aisle, trying to find his seat. He found it and looked up, only to find an old man sitting there. “Uhm excuse me, Sir, but I am pretty sure this is my seat,” he said politely. The man looked at him and grumpily sat down next to Suga's seat. 

The boy was lucky enough to book one of the last window seats and looked outside at the gray rainy sky. He sighed and brought his attention to the journal, that looked out of his bookbag. With a small smile, Suga grabbed it and began to read what his friends wrote in there. 

He read the first few pages and couldn’t stop grinning. Oh, how I’ll miss them. And then, all a sudden, he felt the plane moving so he put back the book and looked out the window, waiting for the pressure to press him deep into his seat and taking off to a new destination. The boy never flew before, so not knowing what to expect, he held on to the armrest and was surprised by the force of the airplane gaining speed. Once they were in the air and Suga felt safe, he picked up the book once more and read the final page. His female best friend was the last person the silver-haired boy gave the book to. 

“Hey, Suga!  
You’ll be in the air, heading off to Japan while I’ll sit here and think about you. I don’t want you to go. I don’t. But before we’ll see each other again, you should know one thing: I love you Suga. I did since I first met you and yes, I didn’t dare to tell you in person, so I’ll tell you this way. You were always more than my best friend and please, even if you don’t share my feelings, let’s stay at least friends, our friendship is too precious, but I needed you to know. Do you remember that one time when we were at the summer fest and we laughed until the sun rose again? I think that is my favorite memory of us. Or when we were little kids and you ate the sand-cake!  
Stay safe my sunshine,   
Until we see each other again.”

Suga looked up from his journal in a disbelieving look. It can’t be. No-no-no. He can’t return her feelings. He stared at the seat in front of him and didn’t hear the stewardess offering him water and something to eat. Still not aware of his surroundings, the Swedish boy kept repeating his best friend’s words in his mind. Am I that hard to read? I’ve never had a girlfriend or even wanted to look at a girl. Why is this so shocking? How many people do know that I am- 

A gentle touch on his shoulder brought him back to reality. He looked up at the woman, smiling at him and asking which kind of food he’d like. The boy smiled back sweetly and picked the vegetarian option. He looked at the small screen in front of him and realized that his journey will still take 8 hours and that it was already 2 am. After finishing his food, an announcement was made, kindly reminding the passenger to close the blinds so other people were able to get some rest. Suga decided to do the same and plugged in his headphones and pressed play. 

With the calming song Coastline, the boy fell asleep fairly quickly, only to wake up a couple of hours later. His neck hurt from not having a proper pillow and he opened the blinds a bit to see the sun setting and painting the fluffy clouds in a warm pink. Amazed by the view, he didn’t realize that with flying through all the time zones, he technically skipped a full day. A quick look at the screen indicated to him that they’ll land in roughly an hour. Excitement washed over him when he realized that he was only an hour away from meeting his family. 

It was clear to say, that Suga couldn’t sit calmly as the second flight finally landed in Sendai. With his belly rumoring, he exited the plane and waited for his heavy suitcase.

And then it hit him.

He was in Japan. Hours away from his family. His stomach started to hurt a lot when he followed the signs that lead him into the main hall of Sendai's airport. Feeling lost and overwhelmed by the new culture, he didn’t realize a family holding a sign saying ‘welcome Koushi’ in their hands. 

His host family knew what he looked like because they face-timed before and so Suga was approached by a running 7-year-old two minutes later. “Kazumi! Come back” a boy with brown hair yelled, but it was already too late. The little girl reached Suga and hugged him with her tiny arms. “Hi, I am your sister for the next 10 months”, she said with a bright childish smile. Suga grinned back and patted her head “So you are Kazumi then?” he asked in a soft voice.

“Yeah, also sorry about her” the boy reached his sister and exchange student and scratched his head in embarrassment. Then he held out a hand and smiled shyly at the Swedish boy: “I am Asahi!”. Suga smiled back and shook his hand when he noticed two kindly-looking people behind the siblings. “Suga, welcome to the family!” the mother pulled him in for a hug and smiled at the exhausted-looking boy. His host father took the suitcase and guided them towards a small car and explained, that they live a couple of minutes outside the city. It was quiet on their way home and Suga tried his best to not fall asleep. They reached the house and once his adrenaline stopped kicking in, Suga was asleep. 

He woke up early due to the jetlag the next morning. Not knowing what to do, he started to unpack his suitcase and neatly put everything away in the closet and drawer the family provided him with. His room was small, and cozy looking. The red wall above his bed added some extra personality to the room, which was supported by the red-white striped curtains and red bean bag. It was small but everything Suga needed. The silver-haired boy sat down on his bed, not knowing what to do next. After a while, he debated on going downstairs and see if anyone was awake, but it was still 7 am during summer break so he doubted it but still headed downstairs. He carefully opened the door to the living room/kitchen and found two kittens looking at him. Suga's eyes lit up when he saw the animals and he instantly sat down to play with them. 

A while later, the door opened and a tired Asahi stood in the doorframe, clearly not aware of the boy on the floor. “Good morning Asahi!” Suga said in a shy tone, which only caused the giant to jump and look at him in surprise. “Suga! I didn’t see you there, sorry” he laughed awkwardly and caught himself again “Are you hungry?”. Suga nodded and got up to follow Asahi into the kitchen. 

The brown-haired put his long hair in a tight bun when he suggested showing Suga around the city. Knowing that he will need to go to school tomorrow, Suga agreed and they made their way downtown, Asahi showing him all kinds of different things. After a long walk, they came home, and his host mother already made lunch. Not sure what to call his host parents, he awkwardly stood there and tried to get her attention without mentioning her name. “Suga, honey, it’s okay if you call me Mom. Asahi and Kazumi do that too and it might be easier for you”, a warm smile appeared on her face and Suga nodded relieved. 

After a long day, he went back into his room and connected to the wifi, reassuring his family that he landed safely and that is family made him feel home. The foreign boy couldn’t sleep that night, so he pulled out his phone and went on social media. He had a follow request on Instagram and checked out the account. It was a boy called Daichi Sawamura and he went to Karasuno High as well. Suga was able to catch a few hours of sleep when Kazumi stormed into his room to wake him up. Not being a morning person, Suga pulled the blanket up to his chin and turned away from the energetic girl. Shortly after he heard more footsteps and Asahi pulled the blankets away, forcing Suga to get up and head to school.


	2. A milion dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school, what could go wrong?

Suga started to feel quite nervous when he and Asahi got dropped off at the high school. This was his first day of school and he did not know what to expect. The boy shyly started to follow Asahi, who made his way towards the office. Once they reached the room, a man with glasses and brown hair approached them. “Hello Asahi, is this Suga?” he asked. Asahi nodded and glanced towards the shy boy to his left. The man held out a hand and waited with the words “I am Mister Takeda” for Sugas hello.  
Asahi knew he had done his job and headed off towards his class. The teacher started to make his way towards the gym, explaining the day on their way. Once they reached the gym, he greeted the other exchange student who waited there. “You’ll be in 2-3, Suga”, the teacher handed him a timetable and a map of the big school.  
Unsure of where exactly he needed to go, the silver-haired boy headed towards the main building and looked for second-graders classrooms. He eventually gave up after a while and called Asahi. “Hey Suga, what’s up?” a concerned voice carried through the phone. “I- uhm don’t know where to go?” it sounded more like a question than answer and he heard some strange noises coming out of the phone. “Hey Suga this is Nishinoya, your brother's best friend” a loud energetic voice came out of the speaker of his phone and Suga pulled a face at the volume. He heard some more shuffling and heard Asahi’s voice again: “alright, I’ll come to pick up you”. The silver-haired boy sighed and let out a small ‘thanks, I am close to the main entrance’. Putting his phone back into his pocket, he looked around and felt utterly lost. Not knowing what to do, he stood there for three minutes until he heard a boy loudly complaining about Asahi's height  
Sugas attention got drawn at an embarrassed Asahi and short boy with black spiky hair and bleached bangs. The Swede started to walk towards the boys when the loud one, probably Nishinoya came up to him and pushed him back to the Giant. The energetic boy shouted something with ‘let’s hurry, class is starting soon’ and ‘my favorite Swede’ until Asahi hushed the boy.  
Shooting an apologetic glance towards Suga, they stopped in front of the classroom 2-3. “I’ll see you after school. Wait here for me”, waved the tall boy and went to his classroom, followed by Nishinoya.

Suga stood in front of the room and it took him every piece of bravery to enter the classroom. Noticing that not a lot of people were present, he went up to his teacher’s desk and introduced himself. The adult smiled and gestured to a seat in the third row next to a boy with dark brown hair and tanned skin. Suga murmured thanks and made his way there. Reaching the desk, he put down the textbook his teacher had handed him and sat down. Not knowing what to do, he opened it and skimmed through the pages to see if anything would catch his eye but nothing did, so he closed the heavy book and looked down at his nervously clasped hands. “Where are you from?” the curious question made Suga jump a little and he turned his head to the right to see the boy inquisitively looking at him, his chin resting on his forearms. “I am-uhm- from Sweden,” the exchange student nervously murmured. “That is so cool! I am Daichi Sawamura, but just called me Daichi,” Daichi smiled genuinely and Suga couldn’t stop himself from smiling back “Koushi Sugawara, please call me Suga though.”

The taller boy asked Suga some questions until the bell rang and their teacher started his lesson, which happened to be English, one of the Swede's strongest classes.   
After a long class of talking and practicing grammar, the bell sound announced lunch break and nearly every student, including Suga got up to go somewhere. 

Except with one slight difference. They knew where they were going, the exchange student did not. So he was wandering around the school, trying to find a place to eat. After giving up 20 long minutes later, he headed towards the bathrooms and locked himself in one of the stools. He sighed and began to eat his sandwich. He was done eating his sandwich a little while later and picked up his bookbag, leaving the bathrooms. Shoot, which direction did I come from?! The hazel-brown-eyed boy looked down the hallway and could not remember what way he came from. 

Shoot, shoot, shoot! 

And right when he thought about going back into the bathroom, he remembered the map the teacher gave him this morning. He took off his book bag and felt relieved when he found the piece of paper. He glanced towards the next classroom door and read 1-5 on a sign above it. He kept repeating the number in his head while looking at the map. He found the spot and realized that he somehow ended up on the other side of the school.

Not really looking up, he started to walk in what he thought would be the right direction until he bumped into someone. “Oh, I am so sorry!” Suga hastily picked up the girl’s flyers and tried to put them in one clean pile. “no, it’s my fault,” a quiet voice answered. Suga lifted his head and looked into the face of one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen in his life. When the girl reached over to grab the sheets, he snapped out of his stare and stood up, waiting for the girl to stand up as well. “What year are you in?’ she asked with a hesitant smile. “second,” Suga answered and scratched the back of his neck. “Then how come you ended up on this side of the school? And are you one of the exchange students? You don’t look familiar to me.” The girl with the black hair looked up and stood up, joining Suga. “Well, I didn’t know a school would be this big and looked for a place to have lunch and ended up here?” it sounded more like a question than an answer but the girl chuckled. “I am sorry, I remember being lost here too last year, my name is Kiyoko Shimizu, call me Kiyoko. Would you like to have lunch with me and my friends?” she replied friendly. Suga started to grin and nodded enthusiastically.

They chatted about random things on their way back and the Swede found out that Kiyoko was the manager of the boys' volleyball team. He got really excited about it and started to ask more questions. While Suga didn’t pay attention to his surroundings, Kiyoko stopped in front of a classroom with the sign 2-4. She went inside and signaled Suga to follow him. With a shy smile, he found himself with a mix of boys and girls. Kiyoko sat down next to a girl with brown hair and blue eyes, who was chatting with a really familiar face next to her. 

The exchange student took a seat across the boy and looked down at his hands, unsure of what to do. “Hey Sawamura,” Kiyoko said, “Suga got all excited about volleyball earlier, we can use some new players, right?” The brown-eyed boy stopped talking and looked at the boy across him. Then with a smile, he nodded and told Suga that if he’d like to try it, he could come tomorrow after school and play with them. Suga grinned and thanked the boy at least a dozen times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour mes amis! 
> 
> How are y'all doing?
> 
> I love you! <3


	3. The night we met

Suga’s afternoon classes went by quickly, the sound of the bell signaling the end of the lesson. Suga got up, packed everything inside his book bag and waited outside his classroom for his host brother.   
Asahi pushed his way towards him and they started walking towards the exit of the building, Asahi asking how the Swede’s day was. Suga started laughing and told the giant what had happened at lunch today and that he was super excited to go to practice. Asahi chuckled and told the smaller boy that he and Nishinoya wanted to try out too and suggested that they’ll meet up after class tomorrow to head to the gym together. Suga gladly took the offer, because he didn’t want to be late for the try out just because he couldn’t find the gym.   
They entered the room and Kazumi ran with a loud “Sugaa!! Asahi!!” up to them. “Hey Kazumi,” the silver-haired boy went down on one knee and ruffled through the little girl’s hair. “How was your first day of school?” he asked in a soft voice. The girl started to jump up and down and told them how great everything went, and that she has the best teachers, gets to sit next to her friends and so on.   
Asahi shook his head in amusement, took off his shoes and jacket and headed towards the kitchen to greet his cooking mother. Suga got up as well and followed Asahi's example.  
The rest of the day was relaxing, he did some sorting and cleaning up in his room and texted a couple of friends back home, when he remembered, that Daichi was following him on social media. He unconsciously opened the app and began to swipe through the dark-haired boy’s feed. He noticed that there were quite some pictures with a girl, who also wore a Karasuno volleyball club jacket. I wonder if they are dating. Sawamura seems like the kind of person to have a good life, adorable girlfriend and a supporting family. Little did Koushi know, that the boy he was looking at, was not interested in girls at all.   
The last time the hazel-brown eyed boy checked the time, it was 7:35 pm, so it was even more shocking when he realized that it was already half-past eleven. He put his phone aside and went to the bathroom, carefully knocking to make sure he wasn’t disturbing anyone. After not hearing a sound, he slowly opened the door and poked his head through it to find himself in an empty bathroom. Suga fully entered and started to brush his teeth.   
He looked in the mirror and noticed small dark circles under his eyes, probably from not being able to sleep and the jetlag. His eyes wandered around his face and he found himself staring at a tiny birthmark mole under his left eye. He finished brushing his teeth, went to Asahi’s room, which was across the bathroom and knocked.  
Suga entered when he heard a ‘come in’ and leaned against the door frame. “Hey Asahi, I just wanted to thank you for bringing me back to my classroom,” Suga smiled at his host brother. The tall boy sat at his desk and was texting someone when he responded with an “Oh don’t worry, our school is quite confusing!” Suga agreed and yawned while trying to say ‘good night’ at the same time. Asahi understood and wished the boy sweet dreams.   
The next morning, Suga was half asleep but also half awake when he heard his door being opened and some childish giggle. His lips turned upwards and he turned around to scare the girl who was poking her head inside his room. “Woah!”   
Kazumi started to laugh and ran out of his room. With a glance at his phone, Suga realized that he had to get up, which took a lot of negotiation but Suga managed to roll out of bed and go downstairs.  
The two minutes bell rang when Suga entered his classroom. His next class was English again, so he got to sit next to the tanned boy, who had, like yesterday, his head on the table. It was their last class for today and both boys were super excited for the upcoming practice.   
“Listen up,” the teacher clapped, so he could get the attention of his students “our following project is gonna be done in pairs of two but don’t get too excited, I already chose the teams.” He read out names of students Suga didn’t know and started to zoom out when he heard his name.  
“Koushi Sugawara, you are going to work with Daichi Sawamura and your topic is Homophobia.”   
While it took Suga a lot of strength to not visibly hit his head, Daichi turned his head to look at him. Of course, HE, out of all people had to do a presentation about homophobia. That must be fate. The boy forced himself to smile at Daichi when the teacher explained the task: “so you’ll have until next Monday, which is in exactly 6 days to work on your project and in the end, each pair will present their idea to the class.” Suga nodded and turned to Daichi once again, unsure whether he should come to his table or stay. Sawamura took his chair and placed it across Suga’s, so the boys sat face to face, Suga’s table between them.  
“So, I think we should brainstorm first and then see what exactly we are gonna use okay?” Daichi suggested and opened his notebook. Suga nodded in agreement and opened his pencil case. After a while of just writing down some random thoughts, the Swede started to warm up a little bit more and brought up some personal experience, but without letting his partner know that this had actually happened to him. When he told Daichi a story, he would refer to himself as a ‘friend of mine’.   
The dark-brown eyed boy listened closely to whatever Koushi said and wrote down every piece of useful information.   
Both of them were so caught up in their work, that they didn’t notice how fast the time had gone by and that class was about to end. Writing down one last idea, Daichi went back to his desk and started to pack everything in his book bag. Suga did the same and went out of the classroom when the bell signaled their freedom.   
He patiently waited in front of the room, when Daichi stopped next to him. “Are you waiting for Asahi?” Suga turned his head in surprise and nodded once again, a shy smile spreading across his lips. “Well, I’ll just wait with you if that is okay.” “Sure, no problem,” Suga smiled and looked up into Daichi’s brown eyes, only to break the eye contact a brief second later. Both stood in silence until they heard an energy ball coming around the corner. Daichi chuckled and turned with the statement “that can only be Nishinoya” towards the small energetic boy, who accompanied Asahi to pick up Suga and well, Daichi.   
“Daichi-san!” Noya was way too loud and Asahi shot apologetic looks to other students. The four of them made their way to the club room and dropped off the school stuff in lockers.   
Suga happened to take the one closest to Daichi and while the tanned boy unbuttoned his uniform, the exchange student reached for a yellow shirt with Swedish phrases on it.   
“Do you plan on wearing that?” Suga turned his body towards Dai, who looked at the shirt in his hands. “Uhm, yes? I mean, I don’t have a plain volleyball shirt like Asahi or Noya,” he pointed at them while his cheeks turned into a light shade of pink. Daichi sighed and reached in his own sports bag. The shirtless boy handed Suga a white tee and told him to wear that because he always brought a second shirt.   
Suga thanked him and smiled genuinely.   
Once they left their club room, Suga found himself in a bigger gym than the one he was used to from home. Some boys he didn’t know where chatting and setting up the net. Daichi firmly placed a hand Suga’s back and gently pushed him towards two third-year looking guys.   
After Daichi’s move, the new player knew who would be the next captain.   
“Hey, Katsu and Taki. This is Koushi Sugawara, he is an exchange student from Sweden and would like to know what it is like to play volleyball here,” Daichi said. “Ah, hey! Shimizu already told me about you. I am Katsu, the Captain,” a tall, strongly build guy with brown hair looked at him and smiled.   
“How long have you been playing volleyball for?” the other boy, a shorter one with red hair, looked at him in curiosity. “I think for 5 years now, but I am not entirely sure,” Suga answered after taking a second to think.  
The practice went smoothly for Sugawara and he felt really happy that he was at the same level as the other members. “Okay guys! Good work today. Nishinoya and Tanaka, don’t forget to clean up!” Katsu’s voice had the tone of a captain and even though the two first years were complaining, they still did their job.   
The captain made his way over to Suga, who was talking to Asahi about his day and asked “So Sugawara, I am glad you came out to try it and I –we - would like to have you on the team. Are you up to a crazy season?”. Suga smiled and Daichi, who was watching the boys, had to smile too because dammit, that boy had a smile that was brighter than the sun.  
Suga laughed: “of course! I would love to play with you guys!” Even Katsu smiled, which rarely happened, said “welcome to the team!” and handed him a new Karasuno volleyball club jacket.   
“It suits you a lot,” Daichi said when he passed Suga to get to his own locker. The smaller boy blushed and quietly thanked him.   
Asahi and Suga left the club room when they heard a rushed ‘wait!’. The two of them turned around and saw Daichi running towards them. Once the boy reached him, he bent down and tried to get his breathing under control “I have to go the same way, do you mind if we go together?”, Asahi and Suga shook their heads and resumed their way home – this time with Daichi, who said goodbye to them 10 minutes before the boys reached their house.

Once Suga and Asahi went into the kitchen, he realized that he still wore Daichi’s shirt. Unsure of what to do with it, he pulled out his phone, went on Instagram and opened the boy’s chat. 

[07:39 pm] Suga: Hey Daichi, I still have your shirt. I’ll wash it and give it back to you as soon as I can, okay?

He put his phone aside to unpack his lunch bag and before the Swede went to get a shower, he checked his phone to see if the boy had answered. As the home screen lit up, showing a picture and his best friend, Suga saw a new notification and clicked on it. 

[07:47 pm] Daichi: Hi Suga! You can keep it! I have like a thousand of those at home :) 

Suga started to smile and brought the shirt up to his face.

“Suga, what are you doing?” a confused Asahi looked at him with a strawberry flavored yogurt in his hand.   
Suga froze in his movement and looked at his host brother embarrassed. “Well, I – uh – wanted to see how bad I smell?” he laughed and his answer sounded more like a question.  
Asahi didn’t bother knowing more and took the seat across Suga’s with a shoulder shrug.  
Once Suga was sure that Asahi wouldn’t keep talking, he replied.

[07:49 pm] Suga: oh my gosh! Thank you so much, Daichi!!   
[07:49 pm] Daichi: Haha, no problem! You were super good today!   
[07:50 pm] Suga: Thank you but nahh, I was way too nervous ^^  
[07:50 pm] Daichi: stop talking nonsense Suga! Lol  
[07:50 pm] Daichi: by the way, our English project is due next week and I was wondering if we maybe could hangout at yours or mine so we can finish it this weekend? If you don’t mind of course

Suga’s soft smile grew into a wide grin.

“Suga? What are you laughing at?” Asahi asked once again. 

“Do you think Mom – your Mom would be okay if Daichi would come over this weekend? We have an English presentation next week and need to finish, well, start it”, Suga’s cheeks started to get a little rosy for no particular reason.

“I don’t think so. I mean, she is always supporting me and Kazumi when we make friends so you shouldn’t be any different.” He said with a raised eyebrow.

Suga nodded, murmured a quiet ‘thanks’ and turned his attention back to Daichi. 

[07:52 pm] Suga: we would probably be fine but I still need to ask my host mom if it’s okay. I’ll text you when I know, okay? Oh and we can hang out here.  
[07:52 pm] Daichi: yes! Of course. See ya tomorrow?  
[07:53 pm] Suga: of course! I only have English with you, right? Or idk, do we have any other classes together?

Suga heard a key in the lock and turned his face towards the door, where a tired-looking Mrs. Azumane stood. “Hi boys! How was school?” she asked with a tired smile while trying to get the groceries. Suga and Asahi stood up and grabbed two bags each. “It was okay, nothing special happened. Well, except Suga joined the volleyball team!” Asahi put the grocery on their little kitchen island and started to unpack the plastic bags. Suga’s host mother smiled and turned towards him and pulled him in a tight hug “I am soo proud of you! Now I can cheer on both of my boys!” she grinned and Suga felt his heart swelling at her loving answer. 

“Oh before I forget, Daichi, you probably know him, he plays volleyball too, asked if we could finish an English project here on Saturday? It’s due next Monday and we have a long way to go”, Suga scratched the back of his neck and waited for a response. “Of course you can! You can always invite someone over! Tell him, he’ll need to stay for dinner though, no person will leave this house hungry.” The exchange student smiled gratefully and turned towards Asahi to put away the groceries.  
After they were done, Suga picked up his school bag and headed upstairs. Once he was in his room, he pulled out his phone to answer Daichi.

[07: 53 pm] Daichi: (photo of his schedule) I don’t know, do we have any classes together?  
[08:09 pm] Suga: yes! I think we have the same gym class actually. So does Asahi  
[08:09 pm] Suga: and we can hang out this Saturday. Do you want to come over at 1 pm? That’ll probably give us enough time :)  
[08:10 pm] Daichi: hell yeah!!

Koushi turned off his phone and grabbed his PJs.

***

The first six periods went by really fast and Suga discovered that his host brother was in his chemistry class, something he was really grateful for because that only meant one less class of feeling utterly lost. 

The silver-haired boy made his way towards the end of the cafeteria, where Daichi and Kiyoko were already waiting for him. 

“Hey guys!” he chirped.

He received an ‘oh hey Suga’ and a ‘good afternoon!’ when he sat down next to Daichi. The boy thought it was only gonna be him, Daichi and Kiyoko when he heard a ‘SUGA’ from across the cafeteria. The named boy looked up and saw an Asahi and Nishinoya approaching them. Suga uncomfortably waved and Asahi mouthed a ‘sorry’. 

The two newcomers took the last chairs and started to unpack their lunches. 

“So Suga, my mom can’t drop me off at 1, but is 12 pm okay too?” Koushi turned his attention to Daichi and nodded. 

“Wait! Why is he coming over? Asahi-san! I want to come over too!” Noya exclaimed and looked at Asahi with big puppy eyes. 

“Noya… Dai is coming over because these two need to finish an English project”, but Nishinoya kept looking at him like a lost puppy “ugh – alright. You can come over too, but we won’t disturb them okay?” the soft giant couldn’t help saying yes and Noya knew that. He grinned and hugged his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys, I am having a really bad day but I'll upload an Asanoya Oneshot later! y'know, trying to express my feelings :)   
> Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Hope you're all well!  
> feel loved xx

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour mes amis!
> 
> Quarantine is really getting to me, so I decided to appreciate our beloved captains.  
> I apologize for any sort of misspelling, grammar mistakes, I am NOT from an English speaking country, so it is therefore not my first language! 
> 
> I hope you're all well, love you xx


End file.
